Si no te quiero yo ¿Quién te va a querer?
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Kenma siempre ve a Kuroo por encima, tan brillante. Es un fastidio pero lo quiere, aun cuando no es como espera, aun cuando cambie y lo arruine todo. / ::Mención de MPREG [KuroKen] ::


_Me antojaron un KuroKen. Este fic está inspirado en un rol de hace 2...3 meses creo. Yo roleaba a Kenma pero fue bastante gracioso por que era muy random. Espero que disfruten este oneshot. Gracias a mi novia por que me inspiró a esto, ella es mi Kuroo._

* * *

—Vale…solo…. espera —el pelinegro forcejeaba ridículamente con un pequeño objeto entre sus manos mientras Kenma observaba con su típica expresión neutral en el rostro. Estaban en el parque donde solían jugar de niños, él ahí de pie y Kuroo con una rodilla en la tierra. Los ojos de Kenma dejaron de ver a su amigo y miraron los columpios como si los recuerdos del pasado revivieran en forma de traslucidas sombras.

Ambos tan pequeños, en ese entonces eran pelinegros. Corriendo uno tras de otro, un Kuroo tan hiperactivo y Kenma un poco más tranquilo. Las cosas no eran tan diferentes, Kuroo amaba subir en la parte más alta de los juegos y el chiquillo más bajo le observaba desde la seguridad del suelo, Kuroo siempre por encima, siempre tan brillante. Bajó la vista regresando a la realidad y vio al azabache a punto de lanzar el objeto contra el suelo frustrado. Kenma estiró la mano y lo tomó deteniendo la ira del otro, entregó aquella cosa misteriosa. El rubio la miró, la analizó y encontró la forma de abrirlo. Kuroo había intentado torpemente abrir la pequeña caja del lado de las bisagras.

—Toma…—estiró la mano entregándole la caja abierta.

—Es tuyo…—susurró con una sonrisa en los labios, una muy decidida. Kenma miró el anillo en medio de la cajita fijamente. Era en color plata sin muchos detalles, algo simple pero tenía grabado en cursiva dos letras "KK".

—No suelo usar anillos, no puedo jugar con ellos …

—Este tendrás que usarlo—tomó la cajita y sacó el anillo de plata poniéndolo frente a Kenma ahí arrodillado en ese parque donde solían pasar su infancia, donde crecieron juntos —te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

—No quiero…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —se quejó Kuroo aun mostrándole el anillo.

—Tienes muy malos hábitos y a veces eres molesto….—dijo sincero pero con tono neutro como siempre. Kuroo bajó la vista graciosamente derrotado y Kenma lo miró, suspiró, tomó el anillo y se lo puso mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero si no te quiero yo nadie más lo va a hacer…

—¿Qué clase de consuelo es ese? —le tomó de la mano y lo sentó sobre la pierna que alzada. Kuroo le sonrió y el otro le miró con sus ojos gatunos depositando un beso en sus labios sellando así su compromiso.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Los recuerdos de la boda se hicieron presentes. Ya habían pasado seis años y la casa lucía tan silenciosa, oscura y en paz. Por algún motivo sentía que sería diferente, pensó que no podría dormir de escuchar gritos, escandalo, risas y demás pero no… el sueño se le iba sentado en el sillón con el corazón en la mano mientras le esperaba llegar. Las cosas no iban bien.

Las fotos decorando las paredes, los muebles impecables, las memorias, los días y las noches…todo concentrado en ese lugar. Las noches de pasión en ese sillón las cuales se habían reducido considerablemente. Miró el anillo que tenía las iniciales de ambos e hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio. El sonido del auto, el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada. Se puso de pie y observó la puerta que se habría mostrando a su pareja entrando, este prendió la luz y se asustó de ver a Kenma en medio de la sala.

—Me diste un susto ¿Qué haces despierto? —Kenma dudó en responder pero al final lo hizo.

—Te estaba esperando…

—En el trabajo quisieron festejar y no pude dejarlos así….—el más bajo se cruzó de brazos mostrando un leve enojo y el otro suspiró fastidiado — ¿Quieres discutir ahora?

—Les prometiste venir a contarles un cuento… —emitió. Kuroo apretó los ojos y asintió.

—¿Se han dormido?...

—Es la una de la madrugada…—Kuroo dejó de lado su maleta y miró aquel cuadro donde Kenma salía hincado con dos pequeños pelinegros que se sostenían de él para no caer. Sus hijos, sus adorables bebés.

—No volverá a pasar…lo prometo.—dijo mirando a su esposo pero este le miró con tristeza.

—He escuchado eso tantas veces y no puedo creerte… —bajó la vista—ya no te pido que hagas nada por mi…hazlo por ellos.

—¿Qué estás diciéndome? —Kenma negó con la cabeza. Kuroo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, con miedo de las cosas que insinuaba. —Oi…Kenma… no pienses en tonterías.

—Pensé que sería distinto…pensé que si me quedaba en vela seria de felicidad y no …—se detuvo, dejó caer los brazos y apretó los labios.

—Kenma…—dejó su saco por ahí tirado y caminó hacia él sujetándolo de los brazos, sorprendiéndolo, haciéndolo alzar la vista —no sigas… no quiero que lo hagas. Esta vez va en serio no los voy a abandonar pero por favor…

—Kuroo…. —entrecerró los ojos y tembló levemente.

—Por favor…nunca vayas a decir que no me amas… —el más bajo parpadeó y negó con la cabeza emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

—Eres un tonto… —le quitó los cabellos del rostro sonriendo —¿Si no te amara crees que les mentiría a tus hijos diciéndole que papá es un superhéroe y por eso no puede llegar temprano? —el azabache parpadeó confuso —estoy preocupado y por eso te espero despierto además te lo dije antes… si no te quiero yo ¿Quién te va a querer?

—…¿Que clase de consuelo es ese? —lo rodeó con sus brazos en medio de la sala sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo mientras unas risitas llamaron su atención. Los dos pequeños observaban escondidos tras los barandales de la escalera y Kenma los señaló —pequeños demonios, siguen despiertos.

—¡Miau!—hizo uno de los niños fingiendo ser un gato.

—¡Growww! —el otro emitió más sonoro como si fuese un león.

—Dijimos que haríamos como gatos.

—Pero yo quiero ser un león —se cruzó de brazos infantilmente y ninguno de los dos vio venir el voraz ataque de papá quien los levantó.

—Estos dos pequeños gatos tienen que estar dormidos ya —los niños sonreían y pataleaban intentando librarse del divertido ataque mientras subían por las escaleras.

—¿Hoy salvaste a mucha gente, papá? —preguntó uno curioso.

—Shh, ¡se supone que es su identidad secreta!—el primero tembló y asintió callándose —queremos escuchar un cuento, papá —gritoneo el niño. Desde el primer escalón Kenma les observaba y Kuroo giró la vista. Siempre por encima, siempre tan brillante.

—¿Vendrás? —Kenma asintió y empezó a subir los escalones hasta alcanzarlos, hasta estar al lado de las tres personas que ama. Y aun cuando Kuroo seguía teniendo malos hábitos, batallando para abrir las cosas, siendo un imperfecto marido lo amaba, siempre lo hizo, siempre lo hará.


End file.
